Chocolate Tomatoes
by Wynne Norling
Summary: Drabble series, 3/7: Sakura makes an attempt to accomplish her goal.
1. Chocolate Tomatoes

**CHOCOLATE TOMATOES**

This is a seven part drabble series based off the monthly themes contest on the sasusaku lj. Everything will be kept at about a PG-13 level or lower, but spoilers for recent chapters will appear in upcoming drabbles. You can also read drabbles sooner on the sasusaku lj or my own, where I place them first!

This is my first set series so I hope you enjoy it! I appreciate feedback!

_& Wynne Norling_

* * *

**Chocolate Tomatoes**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG

**Length: **Drabble, 700+ words.

**Summary:** Sasuke probably should have not tried to escape Sakura on Valentines day.

**Note: **Entry (Sweets) into the lj sasusaku monthly themes contest. No recent spoilers.

* * *

It was the first Valentines that Sakura had a boyfriend, and she had been quite disappointed by Sasuke's lack of awareness of the day. Perhaps it was not celebrated in Sound while he was there, perhaps he simply had too many bad memories of chocolate during their academy days. After all. He did not like sweets.

But really. It was inexcusable that he seemed to even disappear on this day. Was he avoiding her? She had sought him out everywhere, from his apartment to the training grounds… anywhere she could foresee him to be.

By mid-afternoon, Sakura had roamed all of Konoha seeking for him, and had already given chocolates to most of the men in her life. Her father, that annoying cousin, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai (who had apparently never been given chocolate before), her male coworkers, and the rest of the rookie nine men. She had even sought out Neji, but the moment she walked up to him his intimidating look had her making up excuses as to where she had to be at the moment. The chocolate for him ended up being eaten by Naruto, who she found a little later being pursued by the Hyuuga's cousin.

But despite walking all throughout Konoha, she had still not seen Sasuke. Sure, she knew he hated chocolate, but she felt obliged to give it to him. And where was he? Nowhere in sight.

But she _would_ find him.

Sakura walked into a store already crowded by girls picking up some last minute chocolate. She walked straight to the most popular section, with the sweetest chocolate, and bought something so sickenly sweet even her sweet tooth would have paled.

And then she bought it, with a maniacal laugh, before keying in on Kiba's location at his family home.

Surprisingly, a few girls had already sought him out to seek out their crushes, and it took some manner of convincing (and a promise of a favor) in order to get him to help her find Sasuke.

Kiba was not able to find Sasuke, but only because he was not in the village, prompting Sakura to head toward the Tower to find out why.

Tsunade briefly explained he had set up a mission for this day two weeks ago, and she had not even thought to ask why. He was not due back until tonight.

Sakura felt slighted, and went to his apartment to wait.

There was no way he was getting out of this.

The kunoichi walked into his kitchen and grabbed a few tomatoes, slicing them open and hollowing them out. She fit the sweet chocolate inside and then melded the broken skin on the outside of the tomato together with her chakra. The tomatoes went back into the fridge and into the bag from the grocer without any sign she had even touched them.

Sakura spent the rest of the night curled up on his couch reading one of his books. He came home before midnight, and was not really surprised to see Sakura sitting on his couch. Although, she could tell he had been expecting some sort of backlash. He would have deserved it.

Timidly, Sasuke pecked her on the cheek and inquired about her day.

Sakura only smiled, bringing up some chit chat before Sasuke disappeared into his bedroom to change. It took everything she had not to begin laughing when he ventured into the kitchen for a late night snack.

His favorite snack after a mission was tomatoes. Raw, tomatoes.

Sakura heard him open the fridge and the sound of the bottom drawer being opened. To her glee, he walked back into the living room before sitting down on the couch with a bowl of tomatoes. He offered her one, but she shook her head.

She eagerly watched, much to Sasuke's discomfort, his first bite.

At first, he had no reaction.

Then he paled.

Then he got visibly angry, and glared over at his girlfriend.

A dribble of chocolate that had melted from her chakra earlier flowed down his chin. He coughed, uncomfortable at the sweetness.

"Is there something wrong with the tomato?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Sasuke continued to glare, but said nothing. Not wanting to show weakness to sugary food, he continued to eat it in front of Sakura, who kept going on and on about her day, completely ignoring how uncomfortable Sasuke was eating the food she had so devilishly prepared.

Sakura knew White Day was not going to be promising this year, but she felt that perhaps this was the best Valentines day she had ever celebrated.


	2. Roses from the Altar

**Roses from the Altar**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **PG

**Length: **Drabble, 600+ words.

**Summary:** Sakura has strange ideas on how to elude their pursuers.

**Note: **Entry (Bride) into the lj sasusaku monthly themes contest. Spoilers for chapter 482, and possibly non-canon compliant afterwards.

* * *

Eluding the ninja following them from Konoha was no easy task… especially now that he no longer had a sensor ninja with him. It would not have been so hard, Sasuke chided himself, if he had not foolishly allowed Sakura to accompany him. But he had… and now he found himself at the mercy of a wedding altar in a rural country village.

Sakura smiled at him, quite stupidly even considering the circumstances, from across the aisle. He supposed she looked pretty… his subconscious argued for such a thing… but that was not the Uchiha's current concern.

They were being tailed by his former teammates and many of the rookie nine, Kiba and Akamaru among them. Perhaps even Kakashi's ninken were out… Regardless it put their travels on hold for the moment in a last ditch attempt to lose them before they made their next move.

Sasuke blamed Madara, he had believed that Sakura would betray him. Perhaps she would, he reasoned, which was why he had agreed to travel on foot rather than through Madara's vortex. He was curious.

The priest continued on with the recitations for the ceremony, oblivious to the reasoning behind this _sudden_ marriage believing it to be an elopement of some sort of rich lord and an enterprising young woman (said young woman was then able to negotiate the price down with the addition of more flowers along the walls).

Which was really why they were here. Marriage bliss was the least of Sasuke's concerns at this moment in time, but his former genin teammate had made a logical conclusion… they could hide amongst the strong scent of the flowers.

Of course, Sasuke had argued at this decision… since when they arrived the priest had assumed they had wanted to marry… and Sakura had not argued.

Sakura smiled sheepishly when it came time to say her vows.

Sasuke watched her carefully as she pronounced each word, faintly aware of how well she looked in that simple wedding gown they had found at a nearby store. Sasuke wondered… briefly, what she would look like in more traditional garb using their real names in a wedding ceremony his mother would have approved of.

His brows lowered, feeling the sudden sense of approaching chakra too close for any decent ninja to miss, save the bride who was failing to hide her attachment to him. Sasuke had been right… they were following them and far too closely, making escape now almost futile. The only thing that could prevent them from being found in the small shrine was the bouquet in his bride's arms.

Sasuke gave his vows after direction, and pulled his new wife in for a kiss… one which she had not expected even in this ruse. One of his hand's trailed up to her cheek, while the other to the bouquet she was holding. Deftly, he formed a single hand seal and sent the petals flying.

Sakura gasped, and the priest cheered about powerfully good omens for marriage. The flowers broke apart in the air and embraced the scene. Sasuke smirked at the almost dumbfounded smile on his wife's face.

The chakra of the ninja following them dissipated in the distance just as the priest was mentioning good hotel deals in the area. Sakura blushed and peered at Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes, who silently began to walk to one of the businesses just mentioned.

After all, they could not yet leave this village why they were being sought. Really, Sasuke had no other intentions.

A glance over at his bride, whom he had grabbed her hand without knowing, suggested to him otherwise.


	3. Goal Cohesion

**Goal Cohesion**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **PG-13

**Length: **Drabble, 450+ words.

**Summary:** Sakura makes an attempt to accomplish her goal.

**Note: **Entry (Kiss) into the lj sasusaku monthly themes contest. Spoilers for chapter 482, and non-canon compliant afterwards. Aw... D:

* * *

Sakura knew that it was probably not the best idea to sneak up on Sasuke when he was sleeping. She was not skilled at concealing her chakra and was rather poor at all manners of the subtler side of the ninja arts. Even so, she still found herself compelled to enter his room.

He did not stir when she accidentally stepped too loudly on a floorboard. She stilled, waiting for him to make some kind of move on her but he did not do anything. Sakura gulped, and dropped herself beside him, warily leaning over his body.

She'd only have one shot, one opportunity to accomplish her task. If she failed… if he woke up…

Sakura lightly placed the side of her hand on Sasuke's throat, preparing to channel chakra into the very tip… a very precise move. She could not breathe… and counted inside her mind.

_One…_

The kunoichi resisted the urge to wipe the sweat off her brow, and in her anxiety did not notice the minute flutter of her intended target's eyes.

_Two…_

She used a gathering point on her wrist to help conceal the chakra flowing out, and lifted her hand into the air in preparation for the momentum needed to finish him.

_Three…!_

Just as Sakura was about to bring down her hand, she stilled, memories of their genin days together storming in her mind.

She… she could not do it!

Was… was she crying?

The Uchiha suddenly moved, flipping the kunoichi hovering over him beneath him. He held her wrists firmly, and looked down at her.

Sakura felt the very depths of the sharingan, and something inside of her prompted her to act…

But not with violence… not with her former mission.

She pecked him softly on the lips. The sharingan swirled and then stilled, and when Sakura drew her hands up and onto his head, all was but forgotten in a tangle of limbs and frantic movements.

Sakura was not a fool… she knew that Sasuke was aware of what she had been planning. But now… he was distracted. Perhaps she could now do it…

But Sakura could not even begin to channel her chakra to move against him. She did not want to. She could not. The kunoichi herself was distracted by what the ninja she loved so earnestly was doing to her neck. His lips…

Her eyes fluttered in pleasure and she elicited a moan. Sasuke moved his head, and when she opened up her eyes she found herself once again staring at the sharingan.

She was not surprised, and soon fell into a deep slumber.

Sakura woke up the next morning away from where she had followed Sasuke, beneath a tree far from Konoha in what was possibly a country without a hidden village. She stretched and yawned before touching the tender, red spot on her neck.

What was she supposed to do from here on out?


End file.
